


New Life & Love: Shenanigans in St. Petersburg

by victuurikatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Slice of Life, Soft ice husbands, ridiculously soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: It feels like a life time before Katsuki Yuuri makes it to his new homebase St. Petersburg, but when he gets there a new tier of life is excitedly waiting for him, along with his idol and coach Victor Nikiforov.A one shot told in a series of blurbs and text conversations that blend into one, centralized around the life and love that continues to grow as Yuuri adjusts to his life in Russia, including Russian Team mate shenanigans and Victuuri shenanigans. All the fluff and a little bit of spice in the end.





	New Life & Love: Shenanigans in St. Petersburg

Yuuri couldn’t get to St. Petersburg fast enough, at least that’s how it felt in Victor’s mind. It was easy for him to secure a semi-permanent visa for Japan just based on his notoriety alone and he had assumed the same would follow for Yuuri, especially since he jumped at the opportunity to sponsor him solely. But the embassy seemed to be pulling tricks up their sleeves, delaying the approval for far longer than necessary and it was so unbearably frustrating. 

Yuuri did have the luxury of using his traveling visa, but the thing was, Victor didn’t want him to leave at all. Once he got here, he never wanted Yuuri to go back. They had argued about it but only for brief periods of time, where Yuuri would tell him he wasn’t being sensible about the situation and that the timing would work out in the end, while Victor would bicker about how lonely it was, especially since Yuuri still had Makkachin.

In truth, he didn’t feel that same loneliness he used to feel, but Victor was dependent on Yuuri’s presence, and to not have it felt like an emptiness that was far worse than any loneliness he ever felt. But still, it gave him no right to be so short even in the heat of the moment, and he apologized quickly for it. Victor had opted to keep Makkachin in Hasetsu where he could be pampered and showered with warmth and company as his own training schedule would prove to be vigorous and endless. 

“Why are you pouting again?” Yuuri questioned as he peered at the screen during one of their late night video chats.

“I thought you’d want to be here sooner too. And quite frankly I’m actually jealous of Makkachin.” Victor sighed, plopping down on the navy couch in his living room, absolutely restless. 

Yuuri chuckled as he brought the phone closer to Makkachin’s face allowing him to sniff at the screen confused as to why Victor was on the other side. 

“To be fair, Makkachin’s getting restless without you.” Yuuri tried to fib. 

“He looks as happy as he does when I give him a full steak for Russian New Years.” Victor replied cut and dry. 

Yuuri couldn’t stifle in his laughter any longer, sifting his fingers through Makkachin’s fur who was delighted for the contact. 

“Even if it takes a few more weeks Victor, it’s still my end game to be there.” Yuuri said, matter of factly. “You just have to be patient.”

“And how are you so patient?” Victor inquired. 

“Because I know either way, we’re going to be together again, like we promised remember?” Yuuri replied.

Victor immediately ducked his head down on the pillow in front of him. He hated when Yuuri was right but he especially hated it when he was just so damn cute about it. 

“Ne’ Victoru?” Yuuri asked trying to find his face in the screen.

“I can’t go on Yuuri, impatience will be the death of me!” Victor said dramatically. 

He hated the distance and it wasn’t a bright idea to try to fly back and forth from Russia to Japan and back. He had to resign to the fact that he needed to wait, but that certainly didn’t stop Victor from hounding the embassy every day for new status updates.

* * *

You didn’t take a season off and expect to be in prime shape, and Victor knew that more than anyone else, however he could tell a part of the newfound regime was based on a love child birthed by Yakov and Liliana. Since the technique seemed to work well on Yurio, why not give Victor his own? 

“I’m not looking to sell my soul.” Victor said tersely, as he stretched against the ballet barre. 

“Yuratchka did and he won gold for it, what’s your excuse?” Lilia spoke stoically. “Just because you’re a five-time champion doesn’t mean that streak lasts forever. You have to give more! Sacrifice more!”

Lilia looked on at Victor’s form and wanted to bring herself to patronize him but the thing was, he was moving and flowing through the best possible stance than some of her former students alone. He was graceful and poised, and even more lithe than she remembered from when she briefly helped him during his junior days and that sparked a fire in her heart to refine this utter perfection to a standard that must be honored by God himself. Yakov could only look on amused, he wondered if his ex-wife would have any luck in cracking down on Victor’s insubordinate nature that just recently surfaced in the last couple of months. It seemed that any form of discipline on Victor, as they both knew it, was getting increasingly difficult to order the older he got. It was certainly a treat to see the two at odds. 

Eventually, the bickering was getting to be too much for Victor, and he desperately wanted to focus on his comeback at Nationals. Victor succumbed to her lessons and certain aspects of her ideology with the compromise that he was allowed the exception of not needing to live with her and Yakov as Yurio had. He opted to instead spend the days training and then one day he found himself always accompanying them for dinner before retiring back to his place. 

He often wondered why they wanted him over for dinner when one night Yakov told him simply, “So you’re not lonely waiting for your Japanese friend to come.”

Victor couldn’t help but give Yakov an unwanted embrace, and flashed Lilia a bright and chipper smile. So there was a part of them deep down that cared more than winning! She sighed in defeat, as much as she wanted to deeply loathe the man she just couldn’t. His charm was strong enough to bring on world peace at this point and it had even gotten her and Yakov to be in the same playing field of understanding for the first time in years. 

They were motivated to give Victor the best comeback and they delivered. Victor ended up sweeping the Russian Nationals, much to Georgi’s disdain, and Victor found he ended up learning a thing or two on how to properly move without exhausting himself too soon. Lilia had helped him refine his posture and stamina which is why he presented her with her very own lush flower crown, dubbing her the Empress of Prima Ballerina Assoluta’s as a thank you. She’d never been more touched in her life.

* * *

**Yuuri**  
>> Victor, it’s been approved!

**Victor**  
>> ???  
>>Really?  
>>You’re not joking? I didn’t get a call!

**Yuuri**  
>> I just got the email, I’m going to pick it up today!

**Victor**  
>>Wonderful!  
>>When’s the flight?

**Yuuri**  
>> … I still have to pick it up and make sure everything clears. 

**Victor**  
>>There’s one tomorrow afternoon! Shall I set up a car to pick you up?

**Yuuri**  
>>I haven’t even packed yet!

**Victor**  
>> I have a team that can help you with that!

**Yuuri**  
>>No!!!

* * *

February is when Yuuri finally gets to transition to life in Russia. The expectation is he would be making his new home rink St. Petersburg and the first order of business was training for Worlds. It felt silly that the timing landed on him making the move to Russia just to travel back to Saitama, Japan at the end of March to return for Worlds, but he was deliriously happy. Victor unfortunately could not meet him at the airport due to more vigorous training, but Yuuri was fine with that. It sincerely was enough to know they’d be reunited soon. 

The only thing affecting his nerves was knowing he’d be physically seeing him soon. While video-chatting became a new normal for them, Yuuri was sure he was going to be gobsmacked the moment he saw Victor again, as he always was. Victor had let him know that he’d be waiting for him at the end of the bridge where the bus stop meets and that Yurio would be there with him as well. Touched, Yuuri laced up his sneakers and packed up his athletic bag, before leaning forward to Makkachin who was stretching his limbs after a long flight being carted around by Aeroloft. 

“Are you ready?” Yuuri said smiling. 

From the hotel, which Victor had insisted he stay at until his belongings were accounted for and accommodated back to Victor’s place (of which Yuuri would take residency in), Yuuri decided it was a good enough distance to start jogging to get his heart rate up. Makkachin followed suit keeping in pace with him despite the old age slowly creeping up. The brisk cool air in St. Petersburg felt like jumping into a frozen lake, but Yuuri pushed forward despite the biting cold that lapped at his skin. He was thankful for the tip on the winter wear he’d need, but his main concern was just running until he got to where he needed to be.

It didn’t take long until Yuuri could see the bus heading in the same direction as he was, and towards the end of the route stood two figures. Yurio was leaning against the column at the end of the bridge, Yuuri could immediately make him out from the leopard print, while Victor was locked on the view he had been dying to see for weeks. As soon as he saw Yuuri jogging over with Makkachin in tow, he couldn’t help but smile. As soon as they locked eyes, he was buzzing with joy. Yuuri started running faster to close the distance between them as Victor waved his arm up.

“Yuuri!” He exclaimed.

A slew of chaos happened within a matter of moments. Makkachin glomped on Victor after weeks of being apart, lapping at his owners face in gratitude. Yurio high kicked Yuuri in the stomach sending him flying a good few feet, bantering with him about how he had kept them waiting forever, didn’t he realize how cold it was? Yurio helped Yuuri up from the ground, his face perpetually unphased before he quickly gave Yuuri a hug. 

“Welcome to Russia, Pig. Let’s go.” Yurio said before taking a few strides ahead of him and Victor. “I’m not going to get in trouble because you two can’t keep up!” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh, bending over to make sure there wouldn’t be bruising on his stomach that was still tender from the force of Yurio’s kick. He glanced over to see Victor extending his hand to Yuuri, he took it tenderly and they briskly walked to the rink together happily reunited. 

When they made it to the rink, Yurio entered first while Yuuri’s eyes gazed up at the splendor of the rink. He noticed that it was gated off today and outside of it were reporters sticking their microphones through the slots begging for comment. Japan’s Ace had made it and landed safely in Russia with their hero, Victor Nikiforov. What would that mean for them as competitors? As coach and skater? Through all the shouting, Yuuri hadn’t realized that Victor was fixated on his new appearance, more importantly the length of his hair. 

“Your hair’s gotten longer.” Victor observed, lifting the tufts of raven hair away to expose Yuuri’s neck to the unrelenting cold. 

He yelped in surprise and Victor couldn’t help but laugh, while the cameras from the other side of the gate snapped as much as they could.

* * *

Adjusting to the new rink at St. Petersburg was nerve wracking at first, and he missed the solitude he used to feel at Ice Castle Hasetsu, as the rink in Russia didn’t close down from the paying public who were trying to get noticed enough to potentially join the elite Russian Team. Yuuri noticed that parents would often come up to Yakov begging for his guidance to take their child under his wing for greatest. He would feign them off but repeatedly telling them they were more than welcome to join his summer workshops but for now he was focused on refining his current line up. 

His other favorite thing to notice was how Victor interacted with the children who were just learning to ice skate. The way their eyes lit up at the sight of him, the way they giggled in excitement when he would guide them carefully as they adjusted their stances and balance. It reminded him of how his fixation started in the first place. He was so, so thankful to be where he was now. 

When Victor re-introduced Yuuri to the rest of the team, it was as if they were greeting an old friend. Mila went on about how his free skate at the GPF was so dreamy and heartfelt and they fell into a routine of stretching together post practice. Mostly Mila would go on about the latest heart breaks she was experiencing and Yuuri listened intently, never giving out advice unless she asked for what to do and even then he was very basic about what to do: Just focus on yourself. Georgi on the other hand, had a rocky and unsettling start with Yuuri. He often studied him carefully, almost menacingly during every other practice.

“D-did I offend him?” Yuuri whispered to Victor. 

“No, he’s just really weird. Try not to look directly into his eyes.” Victor sighed. 

One day while Yuuri was attempting to perform a quad flip, he landed down square on his bottom and the first one beside him was Georgi. 

“Are you hurt?” He said intensely. 

“It’s fine, it’ll probably end up being a small bruise.” Yuuri said, wincing as he attempted to get up on his own. 

Georgi quickly lifted him up, Yuuri’s arm securing over his shoulders. “You’ve very admirable on the ice. I see why Victor has taken you on.”

Yuuri blushes slightly, nodding in thanks before looking on in absolute terror. “I’m going to put on a curse on you so you don’t do better than me. I can’t have two skaters here that are superior.” Georgi said simply. 

Once they made it back off the ice, Yuuri tried to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest from the sheer terror of it all. A curse?! But then Georgi lets out a bellowing laughter, patting his back repeatedly in response. 

“I’m just kidding! I don’t know how to do that!” Georgi said, before gliding out onto the ice. 

Yuuri made a mental note to keep tabs on where Georgi was at all times from that day forward. Victor had said he was weird and he wasn’t willing to take any chances. 

“Watch me okay? I want to show you what I’ve been working on.” Victor said warmly one day when the rest of the team had retired for the evening. 

Yuuri agreed without a word, and paid the utmost attention to see what Victor had conjured up. Victor had popped in his wireless earbuds and to avoid having Yuuri hear his new music for the programs in Worlds. But even without hearing the music, Yuuri was deeply fixated on the way Victor glided around flawlessly. His movements were limber and so together Yuuri could physically feel his body trying to get onto the ice so he could just skate with him. It was towards the end of the program where Yuuri noticed Victor’s ending stance was lithe hands moving from his lips to Yuuri’s direction. An indirect kiss? Was this program a tribute to Yuuri? 

“Well?” Victor asked cheerfully, popping out his earbuds. “What’d you think?”

Yuuri could only respond with a stream of applause, holding back tears. How did Victor manage to keep him on his toes? This was Yuuri and Victor’s favorite way to spend time with each other. Skating around a nearly empty rink, trying to outdo each other jumps. Wowing each other with their new solidified programs, basking in the glory of each others company. Yuuri noticed Victor was getting better at keeping up with the jumps, but still he reigned supreme. And even while Victor pouted about that still never changing, Yuuri would simply poke him in his hair worl to get his mind off of it. 

“You know one day I’m going to be completely bald and you’re going to be sorry! So cruel, Yuuri!” Victor cried out.

* * *

“You have to share him, Victor. It’s not fair that you hog up all of his time.” Mila exasperated. 

Victor stuck his tongue out at her as he draped his arm around Yuuri. “Fat chance, I’m his coach.” 

Yuuri covered his face in his hands, nudging Victor to stop with the antics. “Please, this is embarrassing!” He begged. 

Victor looked over at Mila who had the latest issue of some generic magazine that inevitably had a quiz about who your latest soulmate would be and he cringed instinctively. If that’s how she wanted to spend her time with Yuuri, he gave it a second thought and proceeded to wonder if he was sending him off to a territory he’d never escape the clutches from as so many of them had had to endure. Yurio only just recently managed to get away because he kept ripping up the magazines. 

“Oh! Is that the new issue?” Yuuri asked in delight. 

Mila lit up and nodded feverishly. “Yes! I was waiting to read it with you!” She said. 

Victor looked at Yuuri incredulously. He was into that?

“Phichit-kun and I used to read these magazines all the time. I think they call them trashy tabloids in the states? They’re super fun to read though.” Yuuri shrugged, answering the curious expression on Victor’s face. “Ne’ Victor is it okay?” 

There was no way in hell Victor was going to say no to that overly jovial face. He sighed and waved him off, hearing Mila squeal with delight as she grabbed onto Yuuri’s hand to steer him towards a table in the back in the break room. Overcome with sheer emotion, Victor snapped photos of them eager to pick out which one to post to his feed until he saw Georgi sauntering over and peering at the magazine. 

“Ah! Will I find my true love today? Test me Yuuri!” Georgi proclaimed. 

Yuuri flinched slightly, before chuckling and laid out a piece of paper to tally the marks they’d need individually. “Okay, okay but Mila’s first.” He replied. 

“Oy, what are you idiots doing?” Yurio sneered at the doorway to the break room. 

Mila clutched onto the magazine with dear life as Yurio approached, before she saw for herself that it was safe to place it down as he was just going to take a seat at the table adjacent from theirs. He whipped out an apple juice box from his pocket and stuck in the straw with more force than necessary, closing his eyes to rest as he leaned against the wall. Victor made sure to get them all in the frame just right, his heart filled with joy. He ended up choosing a shot and captioned it perfectly. 

**v-nikiforov** : Prince Charming **@Katsuki-Y** is fitting right in with #TeamRussia. #katsukiyuuri #georgipopovich #milababicheva #yuriplisetsky #stpetersburg #rinkdays #whoruntheworld #teamfeltsman

* * *

**Unknown**  
>>I need to borrow Yuuri. 

**Victor**  
>>Who is this?

**Unknown**  
>>Georgi Popovich! Your greatest rival!

**Victor**  
>>Huh…  
>>Sorry, why do you need Yuuri?

**Georgi**  
>>I need his help picking out an outfit for my date today. 

**Victor**  
>>Why wouldn’t you ask me?

**Georgi**  
>>I’m not trying to look like an ethereal wood nymph, Victor.  
>>Besides, have you seen the suave factor in that guy?

**Victor**  
>>Frequently. 

**Georgi**  
>>That’s the exact look I need in order to find true love. He’s the only one who can take me there. 

**Victor**  
>>I’m the one who styled him though!

**Georgi**  
>>Yeeeeah, sure.

**Victor**  
>> I’m annoyed.  
>>No, you don’t get to borrow Yuuri.  
>>Also who even gave you my number?

**Georgi**  
>>Mila, and it’s too late, I’m outside your door. 

**Victor**  
>>GO  
>>HOME

* * *

**Yurio**  
>>Oy, Katsudon.

**Yuuri**  
>>What’s up Yurio?

**Yurio**  
>>Can you make katsudon tonight? 

**Yuuri**  
>>Sure! I guess it’s been a while since we’ve had a nice meal together. 

**Yurio**  
>>Exactly. 

**Yuuri**  
>>Are we celebrating anything in particular?

**Yurio**  
>>No, just make the damn dish. 

**Yuuri**  
>>Sure, sure, I’m asking Victor to pick up the ingredients now. 

**Yurio**  
>>Make sure he gets enough for four bowls. 

**Yuuri**  
>>Four?

**Yurio**  
>>Otabek’s here for a visit. 

**Yuuri**  
>>...Is this a double date?

**Yurio**  
>>SHUT UP PIG.  
>>HE’S NEVER HAD IT BEFORE SO I SAID YOU COULD DO IT.  
>>DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?

**Yuuri**  
>>( ´ ▽ ` )b

**Yurio**  
>>┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

**Yuuri**  
>>Wow you’re getting really good at that!

**Yurio**  
>>WE’LL BE THERE AT 6, IDIOT.

* * *

Keeping up with Victor at the Russian market was like playing a game of cat and mouse. He’s giddy and easily excitable ready to burst at the seams just from wanting to show Yuuri everything he can. He takes him straight to the delicacies not paying any mind to Yuuri’s protests of what’s not compliant to his diet. The wines, the vodka, the pierogies, double smoked bacon, freshly baked rye bread, smoked salmon, and even caviar: anything Victor could get his hands on he was throwing into the cart because he wanted Yuuri to enjoy it all.

Yuuri on the other hand begrudgingly decides to seek out fresh vegetables and fruit. He’s pleasantly pleased to find that they have bean sprouts and rice that he can have for special meals involving onigiri (Victor’s personal favorite) and on supremely rare occasions when they make katsudon together.

While Victor continued to choose foods that were ridiculously indulgent, Yuuri is more practical and thinks ahead on what he can make for them to take on their longer days at the rink. They make it to the frozen aisle and Victor gasps in delight.

“Yuuri~! Look they have pelmeni this week!” Victor exclaimed picking up the flash frozen package.

He looks into the cart and is surprised to see the ingredients to make pelmeni already in there. Yuuri laughs nervously, brushing the back of his neck to not lock eyes just yet.

“I know they’re your favorite so I wanted to try to make them for you, fresh.” Yuuri said, renewed with determination.

Victor’s heart swells, blue eyes welling up from how overwhelmed he feels. His love and life intermingling all at once. “Yuuri~!” He jumped forward, enveloping him in his arms.

“V-Victor! Check your surroundings we’re not at home!” Yuuri exclaimed bashfully giving Victor a few small pats on his back.

Eventually Yuuri gives in and sneaks a quick peck at the top of Victor’s head right on the worl for good measure. Victor chuckles and winks at the crowd who’s transfixed by the duo, pushing the cart along to the checkout line.

“Say Yuuri, all this shopping has me famished. Shall we stop at the corner cafe after this?” Victor asked.

Yuuri looked at Victor incredulously, “We just bought all this food, I’m cooking!”

* * *

Raindrops fell gently against the windows, a new form of weather absolutely welcomed after endless weeks of snow and cold. Yuuri felt restless and his night owl tendencies were at an all time high. Tonight in particular, he was gazing down at his ring, the gold glinting spectacularly. Makkachin waited patiently for Yuuri to give him a few pets here and there and then laid down on the floor, as Yuuri legs dangled from the open panel where he fit in the crook of the wall and the window.

It was his idea to begin with to have a spare bedroom rather than sharing a room with Victor. Yuuri was anticipating having to hear the end of it from Victor who would insist that they share a room after they had done so multiple times already. 

But Victor just let him have the separate room, no questions asked, and for some reason that left Yuuri unsettled. 

He kept his gaze on the ring, and wondered when the meaning had changed for him. It wasn’t immediate or sudden, it felt like they had gently ebbed and flowed up to course through his entire being at this point. Naturally he loved being around Victor, their life together was seamless and constant in Hasetsu, and now that they were in St. Petersburg it was a matter of bringing their old routine to a new place. There weren’t any Minako’s, Nishigori’s, Yu-topia patrons, and even his own family to interrupt or intercept any of their time together. When they were in St. Petersburg it was truly just them, and them alone. So naturally, he loved him. 

“This is so embarrassing.” Yuuri uttered desperately trying to make sense of his feelings. 

They’d never put a title on it, and though Victor seemingly joked about these two items being a matching pair, an engagement ring that would turn into a wedding ring once Yuuri won gold, he wondered if it would be okay to tell him it’s not a joke anymore. He would be okay if these items truly took that meaning rather than just a good luck charm to thank him for everything. 

The meaning had changed because he was desperately in love with him. And he’d never been in love before. Sure, he’d had crushes, but this particular section of his life was something he never concerned himself about either because he didn’t have the time due to training and wanting to focus solely on ice skating, or simply because he was just emotionally unavailable. So what did he do when he was on high alert knowing full well that his emotions and his drive for ice skating were blending into one? 

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice carried into the space. 

Yuuri nearly leaped from the paneling, scaring Makkachin in the process. Victor’s laughter filled the space as Makkachin ushered over to him for comfort. Yuuri sat still on the paneling, watching him tend to the dog and could feel his heart pulling in so many different directions. How would he approach this?

“I can’t take it anymore, it makes me feel possessive. But no one could ever possess you, Victor.” Yuuri began. “And how am I supposed to say that it doesn’t feel great when Chris is flirting with you at every turn, and your Eros is strong every time you interact and it makes me feel like I can’t live up to that. Or how when you gave me that spare room it felt like a kick in the stomach because usually you’d argue with me to stay close and pester me until I give in and you...you just didn't do that this time.” 

Victor stared at the man before him bewildered, trying his best to process the slew of words that Yuuri was saying, knowing he was nowhere near finished. 

“I just wondered if maybe my worst fear came true. You’re tired of me. Or that there’s no hope anymore that you could ever see me past being your student. And that would make sense because I still have a long way to. You asked me for at least 5 championships and I’ve only scratched the surface. I don’t know how long my body will allow me the strength to prove it to you, but I want to more than anything. Because I don’t want our time together to end!” Yuuri said, tears starting to form. 

“No one said anything about any of this ending, Yuuri.” Victor said carefully, taking a step towards him to clasp a hand over his own. 

At first he expected Yuuri to flinch, but what came instead was something that never happened before. Yuuri started crying. Pools of tears that looked almost inhuman fell from his eyes, red stained his cheeks and a sort hiccup formed as his breath hitched. Victor could see Yuuri’s shoulders were shaking, so he placed his hands firmly on them to try to alleviate the familiar symptoms of anxiety he had seen on him before. 

“First off, nothing would ever or has ever happened between Chris and I.” Victor started. 

“I know!” Yuuri said hopelessly forlorn. It felt silly have to hear Victor recap his worries. 

“And the reason why I gave you your own space is because you asked me for it. And I want to give you everything you want.” Victor said, curious. “You do know that you’re always welcome to sleep in my room too, the bed is clearly big enough for it.” 

“I know that too.” Yuuri sniffed softly. 

“So then what’s the point you’re trying to make here? You’re in St. Petersburg with me, we’re training, we’re winning. I want to spend all the time that I can with you. What are you trying to make me understand here?” Victor asked earnestly. 

Yuuri looked down at the ground, attempting to calm himself but he could feel a shiver run down his spine. He was scared, and the last time he had been this afraid was when he didn’t know how he would ever get to grace the same ice as Victor again. It made his heart swell, knowing that Victor wanted to spend time with him, but the doubt seemed to be more powerful today. He couldn’t default to anything else but succumbing to the sobs. 

“Shh...Yuuri.” Victor said softly, pulling him close into his chest. 

Yuuri faltered under his touch, the steady stream of anxious tears running in tandem as the rain was falling from the sky. He clutched onto Victor, hoping he could feel the emotion that coursed through him. Hoping that with this embrace he would understand fully what he was trying to say. They never had to say it before but Yuuri needed to hear it just to be sure. Victor could make out from the embrace that it was desperate, an unusual embrace especially coming from Yuuri. Almost as if he was afraid to let him go, because he didn’t want to let go. 

At that moment it clicked in Victor’s mind, was Yuuri trying to make sense of who they were outside of all of this? His sweet Yuuri, naive in this new wavelength of life and love, though he certainly could say the same for himself. But unlike Yuuri, Victor had months to prepare and settle in on his feelings. 

“I think I’ve found the opportune time, where kissing you will make it better, da?” Victor murmured. 

Yuuri peered up at the Russian, timid and careful. Was this a play on the time he had broken down in front of him at the Cup of China? But Yuuri was tired of thinking, he was tired of wondering what was a joke and what was serious. Right now, he needed to be serious, he needed to listen to what he was feeling, and he was going to act on it. Without another beat wasted, Yuuri leaned up and captured his lips in his. He kept his eyes closed, afraid of what he would find if he reopened them, but Victor’s mouth relaxed against his, returning the gesture tenfold. 

_Soft, pure, wanted and loved._

As they pulled away, Victor rested his forehead against his, slivers of silver hair tickling his cheek. He wiped away Yuuri’s residual tears tenderly, “I never want you to doubt me again.” Victor murmured. “I never want you to feel like it hasn’t always been you, Yuuri. Because it has.”

Yuuri shifted slightly, his heart pounding hard against his chest. It’s not that he doubted Victor, but he doubted himself. How could he be lucky enough to ever have the chance to be with this God among earth? The pedestal he had set Victor on was so high and was still pretty much up there, and he was learning everyday to try to lower it, but he couldn’t help himself in feeling his inadequacies and he wanted to slap himself for making them come up to the surface but he didn’t feel weak when he knew Victor was the one seeing them. He felt seen. 

Victor’s hands trailed up to cup his face, holding it like it was the most precious item in the world, when in truth for him, that’s exactly what it was. “After everything we’ve been through together, how could it not be you?” 

Yuuri's mouth twitched in a smile, his eyes softening at the notion. It wasn't a confession filled with obscene acts of grandeur, and for that Yuuri was thankful, but it was truly enough to never make him doubt his place in Victor's life ever again.

“Я люблю тебя*, Victor.” Yuuri said softly, his eyes gleaming. 

For what felt like the thousandth time, Victor’s blue eyes glistened with surprise again. When did he learn to say that? Who had he learned it from? It was in perfect diction and pronunciation, clear and true, but it was even more charming coming from him. So it was only fair for Victor to say what he needed to next. 

“Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu.*” Victor replied, warmly 

He watched as Yuuri’s eyes looked up at him with that same doe-like expression of surprise. Something he had been closely acquainted with whenever Yuuri watched him skate. Yuuri’s brown eyes were threatening to spill over again with more tears, which Victor promptly kissed away. His urgency meeting the top of his eye lids, the mutual understanding coming in full circle. It was not just Yuuri who was hopelessly in love. Victor had waited for this moment all of his life, and now it was finally here. He was ready and willing to throw himself into this level of emotions that he had ignored for over 20 years, he had to acknowledge it before it spilled over. 

“Yuuri…” Victor murmured. “Let me show you my love, the way no one else in this world could ever know.” 

Victor stepped back to read Yuuri’s expression, hoping that he wasn’t over stepping or misreading the situation. But Yuuri gently took his hand in his, firmly clasping their fingers together. 

“Please take care of me,” Yuuri began softly. “I still have much to learn.” 

His heart swelled tenfold as he gently led Yuuri back to his bedroom, he ushered Makkachin over to his usual spot in the living room apologizing to him that he could not join them just yet. Victor was cautious and gentle, leading Yuuri down onto the bed and asking at every turn if it was truly okay to proceed. Yuuri only answered with soft sighs and a recapturing of his lips in his. They studied each other closely, soft touches gently tracing crooks and linings against their hips towards their navel and below. To Victor’s surprise, Yuuri was far bolder than he could have ever imagined, it didn’t take much to get him going and when that switch was on, Yuuri’s full ability to enthrall was tantalizing. 

The way they moved was new but familiar at the same time. Urgent and passionate, a calling that they both answered earnestly with no reservations. The heat between them, the skin to skin contact, the heavy sighs and murmurs against each others lips that quickened the closer they got, at some point they felt like they were in a haze, their minds trapped in only allowing themselves to feel nothing but pleasure. Victor held onto Yuuri close, overcome with the emotion that he finally understood his previous piece “Stammi Vicino”, and how it tied in with his current life. He had found the one who was made for him, his soulmate, his lover.

> _Your hands, your legs,_  
>  _my hands, my legs,_  
>  _and heartbeats_  
>  _are merging with one another_

When all was said and done, the rain had stopped trickling down and they could swear they could hear birds chirping in the distance. Yuuri draped over Victor’s chest, resting his head where he could feel his heart beating in a steady pace. Victor placed more gentle kisses at the crown of his head, his hands lithely traveling from the crook of his shoulders down to to the small of his back. They were thankful that as the new day inevitable crept up on them, they wouldn’t need to go back immediately to training as it was their day off. And truthfully they just wanted to bask in this new found territory, this new level of life and love. 

In the end, they changed Yuuri’s former room into a guest room that Yurio would often frequent to get away from Lilliana and Yakov’s constant bickering. It was a fair trade, even if Victor couldn’t stand the mess he kept up in there and all the cat posters (and one poster of Otabek Altin but he wouldn’t dare bring that up.)

**Author's Note:**

> #### Thank you for reading!
> 
> I've mainly been focusing on my AU and it was definitely a nice reprieve for me to step back and go into the canon-verse for a bit. I sincerely hope you enjoyed and appreciate the kudos in advance.
> 
> **Also yes, Victor and Yuuri do say I love you to each other in the others language. :)


End file.
